Little Sister
by Lil-Red06
Summary: Four ninja turtles fight against the shredder and other evils plaguing new york and now they must keep them from harming their.. little sister?
1. Chapter 1

Leonardo's P.O.V.

_Slash. _my blade lashed out at the practice dummy we had in the training room. f_ocus Leo. A_t the corner of my eye i saw young Samantha make her way to Raph while he was punching the life out of his punching bag. I was about to call out to Raph to be careful while Sam was around but he had already noticed her and stopped punching.

Raph bent down and she said something to him. Raph stood back up and shook his head at her, he said something to her and watched as she ran over to Donnie before punching the life out of the bag again.

Donnie looked down to see his sister tugging at his lab coat. He smiled and picked her up and put her on his lap, They started talking for a moment until Don got a guilty look on his face and shook his head at her, the young girl look disappointed but crawled off his lap and went over to Mikey

Mikey was, well, being mikey and playing a video game. He was so wrapped up in his game he didn't even notice the young girl, Sam looked very disappointed but brightened when she noticed me watching her, she ran up to me and i scooped her into my arms.

"Whats up Sammy?" i asked her and she looked at me with puppy dog eyes which made my heart melt immediately.

"no one wants to pway with me" She pouted and i gently tapped her nose to get her to laugh, it worked.

"Well then they are all fools if they don't want to have fun. Why don't you and me have fun?" I didn't mention i had to train, and saw her whole face brighten

"Really lele?"

"Yeah. What do you wanna do?" She contemplated the question

"Can we colour?" She asked

"of course princess" I told her with a smile and she grinned at me and went to get her colouring stuff.

~~~ a couple minutes later~~~~

I watched my younger sister as she lay on her stomach on the dojo mat happily colouring. We have been colouring a while and i briefly wondered what time it was, Sam had to go to bed soon. I was about to say something to her when i saw her eyes flash gold before returning to their natural light blue, i was baffled. _what the heck just happened? or was it that just my imagination?._

_"_Sam?" She stopped colouring and looked up

"Yes Leo?" She enquired, I stared at her for a second then shook my head deciding i just imagined the whole thing

"What are you drawing?" i asked instead leaning over to look at her paper, on the page she drew a picture of Me, Donnie and Raph standing behind a bewildered Mikey who had a crown on his head and a medal slung over his neck, i gave her a confused look.

"Mikey won" She stated

"won what? i don't remember Mikey ever winning anything"

"it hasn't happened yet" she said staring at the page before continuing to colour. Now i was really confused, did she expect this to actually happen? I was about to question her further when Raph plopped down right beside her and ruffled her long blonde hair affectionately.

"Watcha drawin Kiddo?" He asked, Raph glanced at the picture and surprise filled his features, ok good so raph finds this strange too.

"Your a good drawer Sammy" i sighed, _okay maybe not_. Sam beamed at her big brothers compliment

"Anyway I came to tell you it's bed time Sam" Raph said and swept Sammy up and started to carry her too her room. Sam looked over Raph's shoulder and waved at me

"Night Lele" she called and snuggled into Raph's chest.

_sweet dreams Sam._

Raphael's P.O.V.

I carried Sam into her bedroom and tucked her into her pink Polk-a-dot bed. I looked at her to find she was already sound asleep, i gave a soft airy laugh before kissing her forehead softly, yeah yeah even i have my moments.

"Raphie?" her eyes opened and she gazed at me

"Yes Princess?"

"will you read me a story?" she looked at me with those bright crystal blue eyes, how can you say no to that?

"Sure Sam. Which story?"

"Make one up" she said, grabbed her pink bunny and waited for the story to begin. _make one up? about what? im not exactly the creative type... _but_ i _ took a deep breath and started my story

"Once upon a time there was a Mikey... and he was the stupidest Mikey in the land. Lucky for him he had three big bro's and a little sister ta keep him out of trouble. but trouble always found him. so one day he was fighting a stupid purple dragon, well it wasn much of a fight 'cause dear old Mikey was getting his butt handed to him. Just as Mikey was about to get beat, Raph and Sam swooped in and saved the day" i saw Sam smile at that part and watched as her eyes drifted close, i took another breath and continued " So ta celebrate their victory the awesome Raphael and the Amazing Samantha went to the pizza place to eat all by themselves and left Mikey in the alley were a hungry bear feasted on him. the end." i cut the story short, knowing she wasn't awake to hear the ending or she would flip.

Sam was breathing steadily, telling me she was asleep so i tiptoed across the room to leave and closed the door silently only to be confronted by my three brothers, Donnie and Leo were laughing while Mikey looked upset.

"You.. you would never leave me... right Raphie? it was just a story. right?... Right!" I pretended to think about it

"dunno Mikey... Maybe if you didn't pull anymore pranks on me, i could keep you around... maybe" i saw Leo and Donnie smirking along with me

"no more pranks... b-b-but. How will I live?!" he exclaimed

"shut it Mikey! Don't wake up Sam" I said slapping his head in the process

"Let's get to bed guys" Leo said so we all said goodnight and headed to our bedrooms.

~~~~couple hours later~~~~~~~~~~

Something woke me up from my deep sleep i looked over at my clock and saw it was 4:00 am, who the shell would be waking me up at 4 in the morning. Suddenly i heard it again, a loud piercing scream that filled the silent liar. S_am._

i bolted out of my room and headed straight to Sam's room. I looked around to see the threat and instead saw Sam thrashing around in her bed letting out a whimper. I tried to shake her awake

"Sam. Sam! its okay! its just a dream" Suddenly Sam's eyes flew open and they were... _g-g-gold?. _so of course i did the logical thing. I panicked.

"Sam! Sam! look at me! What's wrong?" i kept shaking her until her eyes turned back to their normal blue, Leo burst through the doorway with his swords in his hands followed by Donnie, Mikey and lastly Master Splinter. Leo seemed to be analyzing the room for any possible dangers and when he found none he turned to me

"What's going on?" He demanded

"It's Sam!" i said still holding onto her when she fainted in my arms. "Donnie!" Don rushed over and took her from me and carried her straight to the infirmary with Mikey in tow, Leo and Master Splinter held me back

"What happened my son?" Master Splinter questioned me

"i... i dont know... it was so weird... it was like her eyes... they seemed to... " A look of understanding came across Leo's face and he answered for me

"did they turn gold" I nodded surprised that he knew that, Master Splinter was more surprised

"Explain" He demanded growing inpatient. Wait. master Splinter is being _impatient _well this must be bad. I gave my side of the story and watched as a bewildered look crossed Master Splinters face. Leo then told us about what happened when they were colouring.

"what does it mean sensei? is it some type of illness?" His master shook his head

"I'm afraid i do not know Raphael but we must keep a close eye on your sister. understood?" Me and Leo glanced at each other and nodded. We got it loud and clear...

_keep Sam safe._

_But from what?_

Donatello's POV

I had already run a full body analysis on Sam to see if she had any type of illness but came up empty handed. I was forced to come to the conclusion that she simply had a nightmare but it doesn't explain why she suddenly fainted, stress perhaps? but it was very unusual, Sam has had lots of nightmares before but never bad enough to wake up screaming and fainting in Raphs arms.

Mikey was in the chair next to the bed holding Sam's hand and glancing at me every so often in worry i continued to ignore him until i saw his head snap towards the door and followed his gaze to see Leo walking in, i immediately went into doctor mode.

"She not sick, obviously she must have had a bad dream but it doesn't explain why she fainted, could be stress but i don't think so-" Leo cut me off with a wave of his hand. He told me what Raph had just told him.

"Gold eyes? are you sure?" I said baffled by this new information, Leo nodded but he didn't look to sure "Well, if the whites of her eyes were yellow that could possibly mean lack of vitamins in which case it could be scurvy... but gold? and it wouldn't just go away" I immediately tried to come up with a logical explanation but Leo just ignored it and glanced at Sam worried.

"shouldn't she be awake? she just fainted right?" He questioned, well at least I can answer this question.

"she's just sleeping" Leo nodded and spoke to Mikey

"Come on Mikey, we have to let Sam sleep" Mikey nodded and left the room with Leo. With Mikey and Leo gone and all the tests on Sam done i didn't know what to do, so i sat on the chair Mikey was on and pondered about what Leo said. g_old eyes? it doesn't make sense_. I soon fell asleep worrying about whats going on with my little sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. This is my first story obviously so i was really happy to get those good reviews. Im in paris right now! Im having so much fun and since im getting free wifi at my hotel i thought id update. Also, Sam is 6. In the story they have two pets, Klunk and Spike... yes yes i know different series but i wanted to add them both. **

**Thats it i guess... enjoy!**

**Leonardo's P.O.V.**

I woke up early in the morning and walked in the kitchen to have breakfast only to find Sam sitting on the counter munching on chocolate covered strawberries. of course, that is her favourite snack, well besides cupcakes, she just loves sugar, she can't even have strawberries without it being coated in chocolate. She grinned widely when she saw me

"Morning Leo!" Sam has always been a morning person, most of the time she gets up before or the same time as me.

"Morning Sam" i gave her a peck on the cheek and she giggled and tried to wipe it off

"ewww Leo germs" i laughed and stuck my tongue out at her and went to get the milk. All of a sudden Mikey skateboards into the kitchen and tries to steal the milk from my hands, in one swift motion i threw the milk carton into the air, tripped Mikey and caught the milk with all of its contents still in the carton. Sam clapped and laughed while Mikey stood up and gave me the puppy dog eyes

"Can i pweaseee have the milk Leo" He pleaded, _well when he puts it like that!_

"All you had to do was ask" i said handing him the carton and watching as he chugged the milk right out of the carton

"pig" i muttered

"I'm no pig! I am Turtle Titan!" Mikey said in low voice and stood up tall trying to act heroic, I saw Sammy laughing some more and realized that was Mikey's intention, _leave it up to Mikey to cheer us all up_. Mikey glanced at the giggling girl, smiled and put her on the back of his shell while he danced around the room, pretending he was flying, Sam was now roaring with laughter and i smiled at the both of them, ___you may not know it Mikey, But your a really good big brother__!_ i thought and went back to eating my breakfast, when Donnie came in. He looked as tired as usual and immediately went to pour himself some coffee.

Raph came into the kitchen shortly after and poured himself some cereal.

"wow. every ones getting up early today" i commented, Raph looked up from his cereal and glared at me. ___was it something i said?_he softened a bit when Mikey and Sam sat at the table with all of us i glanced over at Sam and saw why, she was practically glowing, she looked so happy and I knew i was just about to ruin the good mood

"uh Sam?Do you remember what happened last night.. er.. well in the morning" I questioned the little girl who had a puzzled expression on her face

"We were colouring and then Raphie told me a story and tucked me in" She said

"what about after that?" Now she looked more confused

"I woke up and ate berries" She said gesturing to the near empty bowl on strawberries, i exchanged a look with my brothers whose concern mirrored my own, she doesn't even remember anything. Apparently Sam got bored with the conversation because she was happily munching on her strawberries again

"lele" Sam's voice interrupted my thoughts again "can we go outside on the top of houses again?" I contemplated this, i guess it wouldn't hurt and Sam did enjoy the time outside of the sewer.

"sure, but you know we have to go at night" Sam nodded and beamed at me

"Alright! were going topside!" Raph exclaimed and Mikey jumped up and down, technically we did go topside a lot because of patrols but we don't always get to take Sam so i get their excitement.

After breakfast we all went to the dojo to train, Sam sat beside the tree and leaned against it watching eagerly ,waiting to see what kind of training her brothers were doing today. Master Splinter stood beside her and starting giving the lesson. We divided into a two-on-one battle. Me vs. Donnie and Raph vs. Mikey. Me and Don were up first so we bowed and took our defensive stance. Don stood there analyzing me, no doubt trying to predict my moves so like always i charged in first.

**Michelangelo's POV**

I watched in amusement as Leo flipped over Don and slash with his sword, while Donnie moved moved to face him again and tried to get the upper hand by thrusting his Bo staff at Leo's feet trying to trip him.

"You show him Donnie!" I cheered and looked over at Raph to see him giving me an annoyed look, _well why can't i cheer? _i gave him a look back and watched the fight to see that Leo now had the advantage, having shoved Donnie on the ground somehow he delivered the final blow by pointing one of his Katana at the back of Donnie's shell.

"Wooohoo! way to go Leo! never doubted you bro" I said and noticed Donnie joining Raph in giving me a death glare. I ignored it and bounced up on my feet glaring at Raph and smiley cheekily

"Any last words before you get your butt kicked by the-" I stood taller and spun my nunchucks for emphasis "-Turtle Titan!" okay now Donnie, Raph _and _Leo are giving me death glares. I smiled again trying to appear innocent before taking my spot on one side of the mat while Raph stood on the other side sending me a smirk. Wait, i know that smirk, its the '_im going to enjoy breaking your shell into a million peices' _smirk. I gulped.

"Raph?" Sam's voice snapped every ones attention on her, seeing that she had Raphs attention her gaze flickered to me before going back to Raph and giving him a smile

"Don't hurt Mikey too much" She said and everyone started laughing at once

"Hey!" i said indignantly and shot Sam a look, she immediately stopped giggling and returned my look with an innocent one of her own.

I'm not going into details about this battle. lets just say... Raph won. oh well, might as well make my lose dramatic for Sam's enjoyment.

I sank on both knees and put my hands on my face, i peaked through my fingers to see Raph giving me a curious look

"WHYYYY? BEATEN BY A MERE PEASANT! OH THE SHAME. THE SHAMEEEEEE!" i gave a very unconvincing sob and peaked through my fingers again to see Raph getting mad

"Who ya callin a peasant Mikey?" He growled and lept at me, I jumped up and ran around the dojo with Raph hot on my heels, _thank god I'm the fast one. _I looked at Raph and grinned

"haha You can't catch me" He lept and tackled me to the ground, _whoops spoke too soon._

"Come on Raph. Don't ya wanna fight?" Leo said, probably trying to spare my life... at least i hope that was his intention.

"Yeah Raphie. Don't wanna be a wimp do ya?" I taunted and saw Donnie face palm

"Ya never help yourself Mikey" Don said with a sigh, but Raph got off me anyways and turned to face Leo. I got up and sat beside Sam and Donnie.

"So Sam. Watcha think 'bout my awesome ninja skills?" I asked grinning at her, she turned and gave me a smile in return

"Your the best ninja ever Mikey!" She exclaimed, see, this is what i love about Sam, it doesn't matter if you lost the fight she'll always compliment you.

"Better then Raph?" I said giving her a nudge, now she frowned

"no" She said simply and i widened my eyes in mock surprise, she looked back at me and smiled "Your all the best Ninja's in the world! and you can take out any big bad guys! and someday i wanna be just like my brothers" She finished and smiled, i was shocked for a moment and looked over at Donnie who had a small smile on his face

"Just don't go kicking every ones butts for no reason like Raph" Don said and Sam nodded vigorously. i chuckled and tuned back into the match to find Leo pinned on the floor with Raph on top on him. Well i wasn't that surprised, Leo and Raph were pretty closely matched so its always a challenge to see who beats who every week, Leo could always beat Raph if he taunted him and made him mad like me, but Leo being Leo all about honor and whatnot wouldn't dare.

"The winner is Raphael" Master Splinter proclaimed, wow i almost forgot he was here, he hasn't talked much or given us guidance or whatnot, he must be really out of it, probabaly worrying about what happened this morning with Sam, Can't say i blame him though.

Sam clapped and ran up to Raph to give him a big hug, then ran up to Leo and gave him a hug too, see what I mean? she can never hurt any ones feelings.

"I know! i'll make everyone cookies because they did so good!" Sam said and ran out of the dojo to get started. Master Splinter smiled at the retreating form of his daughter, Everyone stood in silence for a few seconds before something occurred to me.

"Uh guys... Is she aloud to use the oven?" Everyone looked at me, eyes widening with realization.

___**Crash!**_

oh boy...

**Donatello's POV**

I sat in my lab upgrading the security, I'm not sure why, it already was really good, I just had a bad feeling and i want to be prepared for anything. Mikey was in the kitchen helping Sam make cookies. Leo was watching his favourite Tv show, I'm not sure what Raph was doing, probably punching the life out of the bag again or arguing with Leo.

I heard yelling in the kitchen so i got up and went to go check on Mikey and Sam and what I found amazed me, even by Mikey standards.

"What the-" i muttered announcing my presence to Mikey and Sam who were both covered in chocolate and icing. I looked around the kitchen to find Icing, chocolate and other things that i can't even tell what they are, splattered on the floor and walls. Mikey and Sam had frozen when they saw me walk in and were in a very odd position. Sam was on the floor using her hands to shield her face and Mikey was cowering over her with a spatula that was covered in chocolate in his hands attempting to wipe the chocolate on Sam's face. They both gave me an innocent glance and then paled and looked behind me.

"Whats going on here" I turned around to see a very confused and mad Leo in the doorway. Both of the trouble makers stood up and Mikey pointed at Sam

"It was all Sam's idea! She attacked me first!" Mikey tried defending himself in what I knew was a lie. Sam shook her head

"No! Mikey was being a meanie and put chocolate on me first! you believe me... right Donnie?" She gave me puppy dog eyes and i quickly looked away and looked at Leo silently urging him to make her stop. Leo opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a beep from the oven going off, Sam squealed and stood up opening the oven door and sticking her hands in to grab the cookies.

"Sam-" I called but it was too late she touched the hot metal and cried out, dropping the cookies on the floor and holding her hand with teary eyes, she burst out crying and i swooped in and held her hands to examine them, muttering soothing words to her, i saw Mikey start to make his way towards us but was stopped by Leo who started lecturing him, I scooped Sam up and carried her to the couch, Raph came in and noticed Sam crying.

"Whats wrong?" He said panicking

"Can you just get me the first aid kit" i said waving him away, Raph didn't like being ordered around but luckily he complied

"Hey it's okay Sammy! see your okay" I comforted her until she stopped crying and started hiccoughing instead, Raph came back with the first aid kit and i gently rubbed some burn cream onto her hands before wrapping gauze around both of them. Sam examined her hand before bouncing up and giving me a hug, She opened her mouth to say something when Mikey and Leo came in holding a plate of cookies, Raph being the closest reached for one only to have his hand slapped away by Sam

"No! Donnie has to have the best cookie!" she said and examined the tray picking a cookie with lots of chocolate chips before running back to me and handing me the cookie, which i knew was her way of saying thank you, i smiled and took the cookie from her, then picked her up and sat her on my lap while every one sat down around us in the living room. Sam was happily munching on a cookie of her own when Leo spoke up

"how's your hand Samantha?" Leo said using Sam's full name. Oh no this can be good, Raph was still looking hopelessly confused, As no one has bothered telling him what took place in the kitchen.

"It's okay, Donnie put goop on it and wrapped it up for me" Sam said and continued munching her cookie

"That's good. now what do you think your punishment should be for destroying the kitchen Sam?" Sam looked at Leo with wide eyes, no doubt forgetting that she had even trashed the kitchen in the first place.

"um... clean the kitchen?" She asked, Leo nodded

"yes but you and Mikey also wont be aloud to go on patrol tonight" Leo stated firmly. Sam and Mikey's mouths dropped.

"but Leooooooooooooo! why can't I go! you guys need me to fight crime" Mikey pouted

"I'm sure we can manage fine without you for one evening, Mikey" Leo answered then turned to face Sam who was still sitting on my lap. I turned my head so i could also see Sam's expression. Aw, she looked really sad, its so hard to say no to that face, and i know she was looking forward to tonight.

"Okay Sam?" Leo questioned the young girl who looked down at her lap and nodded slightly. Another thing about Sam, she hardly ever complains, for a young girl she's incredibly selfless, i always admire that about my little sister. I looked back up at Leo giving him a look, he looked kind guilty but stood his ground.

"Okay then, dinner should be ready soon" Leo announced and left. Okay, now i _know _somethings up with him, i mean, he went a little far with the punishing thing.

"What was that all about?" Raph finally questioned. Huh, that's weird, i didn't notice till now but Raph didn't even say a single word throughout that whole discussion, which is very unlike him, not demanding answers and whatnot. Ah well, might as well tell him since he's going to pester me until I do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Im sorry. I actually had this whole chapter wwriten up and was going to post it a few days after but the whole thing deleted! Ahhhh and i tried to remember what i wrote but i dont think its the same and some parts are rushed and i just... anyways, i tried to write a bit every time i could but i cut it a bit short so i'll try and make next chapter longer. **

Michelangelo's POV

"Oh my god! im sooo bored!" i complained for the tenth time. Sam gave me an annoyed look.

"I know that Mikey" She stated patiently.

Leo, Don and Raph went topside for patrol about an hour ago and since me and Sam were grounded, WE ARN'T ALOUD TO GO! that is just so unfair of Leo, i mean, i _just _destroyed the kitchen, i've done way worse things to this house, uh.. lair. Anyways, my point is Leo was being just a tad unfair.

After they left, me and Sam tried to keep busy by playing games or colouring or making sundae's (which were delicious), however we got bored really quickly, and now we are currently sitting on the couch, eating our third bowl of ice cream and staring at the wall in complete boredom. I think it's the fact that we knew everyone was topside having a good time, which made doing anything down here sound boring in comparison, or maybe that's my screwed up logic.

"What should we dooo Sam?" twenty fourth time asking that one.

"Don't know Mikey" Sam answered with her arms across her chest, and ice cream forgotten on the table, slowly melting away... WAIT! i know what we can do. i jumped up and faced Sam

"How 'bout we play a game Sam!" i exclaimed, Sam's eyes narrowed

"What kind of game?" She asked suspiciously

"Follow the leader" Sam looked at me sceptically

"Okayyyy..." she drew out

"And... Raph's it" I clapped my hands together, Sam looked surprised but i saw a glint in her eye, she's as excited as I am. Oh we are going to get in so much trouble. I grinned at the thought.

Raphael's POV

Something was up with Leo, he's bossing us around more then usual, could be that he's worried 'bout Sam i mean the whole gold eyes thing was creepy, must be some human decease Donny doesn't know about.

We jumped from roof to roof for what seemed like forever when finally Leo stopped.

"Sup Leo?" I asked, he sighed

"I just... Ive been having a really bad feeling lately..." He trailed off looking a little lost, me and Don exchanged a glance

"Is that why you didn't let Sam or Mikey come tonight?" Don questioned and Leo simply nodded and said no more.

"Have you found anything about...you know?" Leo questioned Donnie. He gave Leo a grave look in return and slowly shook his head. Leo started pacing, getting more and more agitated.

We stood there in silence for a bit before i picked up a noise barely audible to my right. I turned slowly, waited and listening intently for a moment.

"Raph?" Donnie's hesitant voice broke my concentration. I turned back around and gave Leo a meaningful look

"We're being followed" I ground out softly. Leo nodded his head and gestured towards the shadows. Usually i wasn't one to really contemplate my options, i just jump in. but even i knew he was too far away and if i didn't play the cards right he could definitely get away.

Faster then I could blink, the figure jumped up and lept to the next house before making a mad dash to get away.

"Should we go after-" I heard Donnie start to ask but tore off before i could catch the rest. I was fueled by a sudden unexpected anger and as soon as I caught the guy I was going to break his fucking arm and rip if off his body. After i interrogate him of course. Raph style.

I lept from building to building in pursuit of the figure, _wait there's something on his back. is that... a _**kid?**. He seemed to realize i was gaining on him and sped up faster. _Dang this guy is too damn fast. _I was about to give up all together when the mysterious figure lost it's footing in the midst of jumping off the house and crashed down into the alley below. I quickly sped up and jumped down gracefully into the dark alley below. I approached the figure who was slowly starting to get up.

"Now what do ya think you were-" I froze in the middle of my sentence when the figure came out of the shadows and grinned sheepishly at me

"Oh, hey Raph... didn't see you there dude" Mikey said lamely, holding Sam on his waist while she clung to his neck

"Can I do that again with Raphie!" she exclaimed excitedly referring to the epic fall Mikey had done, Mikey gave a stern look at Sam and then looked back at me with a nervous smile on his face. I opened my mouth but Leo and Donnie jumped down from above

"Who was- _Mikey?_Why are you not at the lair?" He said sternly and crossed his arms for emphasis. Mikey gave Leo his best, I'_m innocent _face

"Woah! I'm not at the lair anymore... weird. There i was making pancakes and all of a sudden-WOOSH- a vampire bat came in through the window and teleported-" Leo waved his hand cutting Mikey off. Sam was struggling to hold back her laughter and Donnie even had a small smile on his face "We don't have a window in the **sewers" **he mumbled, Leo on the other hand looked super pissed off and a little nervous if I do say so myself.

"Donnie, take Sammy home" Leo said slowly and calmly. Don nodded and took Sam away from Mike without question.

Donatello's POV

I took Sammy away and tried to get to the nearest sewage passage as soon as possible. I had a really bad feeling and almost sighed in relief when i found it. I opened the man hole and was about to lift Sam off my back and inside when A dark shadow caught my eye. Before I knew it, me and Sam were surrounded by the foot. I backed away slowly dragging Sam along with me. My back was pressed to the wall and I had immediately taken a defensive stance in front of Sam.

"D-d-donnie" Sam whispered fearfully

"Its okay!" I whispered back before the first foot ninja made his move and attacked. I did my best to stay in front of Sam, knocking out all the foot that came in my way but it become increasingly difficult.

"Sam" I cried out "Call Leo now" I screamed without looking back, I realized I was no longer in front of Sam. I looked over at her to make sure none of the foot were going near here but they seemed intent on getting to me at the moment. Good. Sam was sobbing into the phone begging Leo to come.

The foot surrounded me, I kicked and fought until one ninja snuck up on me and delivered an uppercut landing on my shoulder. I went down slowly clutching my shoulder tightly in an attempt to stop the blood flow. I watched as the foot walked up to me slowly. I braced myself for the final blow but it never came

"The turtle is of no use to us. Shredders orders were clear. Get the girl and leave" One foot ninja (who i assumed was the leader) spoke up. What! They want Sam? I watched in horror as they got closer to Sam who was still crying. _No Sam._

"Sam! Run!" I screamed at her but she seemed frozen in shock, her fearful eyes darted to me and she slowly raised her fists as if she was to fight them off. The foot laughed and one reached out to grab her before Leo jumped down right in front of Sam and punched the guy in the face. The foot ninja fell down clutching his nose and the others backed away slowly as Raph and Mikey jumped down, probably figuring they didn't have a chance against all of us. They melted back into the shadows and left. Mikey rushed to my side and examined the damage on my shoulder. I gripped his arm tightly, startling him.

"Mikey... they said... the foot-" My eyes started to drift shut and blackness consumed my mind as the world faded away.

Leonardo's POV

"Really Mikey! What on earth were you thinking bringing Sam out" I lectured Mikey as soon as Donnie left with Sam on his shell.

"Im sorry Leo! We were just playing around" Mikey defended himself "besides I didn't know you were having a voodoo feeling bout Sam or I wouldn't have done it"

"Dont turn this back around on me Mikey" I said and watched as Mikey slumped his shoulders and turned his head to Raph as if expecting him to come to his defence.

"It was stupid Mikey" Raph stated bluntly. My shellcell rung with Donnie's number flashing urgently on the screen.

"Don what-" i cut off when i heard the loud crying over the phone "Sammy?"

"L-l-leo" Sam attempted to stop crying and started hiccoughing instead "The bad people are *hic* getting Don"

"Sam what are you-" the phone diconnected before i could finish "Come on" i said to Mikey and Raph who wasted no time following.

We arrived where Don and Sam were and watched as Sam put up her small hands in tight fists in an attempt to defend herself and Donnie slumped on the ground with blood flowing out of his left should near his neck. The man closest to Sam laughed and tried to grab her. I quickly jumped down landing right in front of Sam and punched the guy square in the face effectively breaking his nose. Raph followed and jumped down next to me while Mikey went to Don to patch him up. I turned to Sam while Raph was busy breaking bones. Sam looked at me with a tint of gold in her startling blue eyes but they qiuckly faded back as fast as the first time i saw it making me wonder if y mind was playing tricks on me.

"Sam?"

"its okay" she smiled a painfully fake smile through her never ending tears "Donnie's okay soon"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my fellow TMNT lovers :) I'm in a super good mood and I have no idea why cuz I'm really mad at my sister right now but I had a lot of cupcakes today so im happy :)... Whatever, That means more updates more you. Enjoy.**

**Mikey: $%#^%... you have cupcakes :)**

**Me: Had Mikey, I ate em :)**

**Mikey: That's it! Im so Done! I refuse to be part of your story any longer!"**

**Me: O.o  
**

* * *

Leonardo's POV

I found Sam sprawled across the dojo floor with paper and crayons scattered everywhere, sleeping soundly. I smiled when I spotted the picture she was working on, It was folded into a card. _To Donnie. _ Was written on the front, I opened it. Inside was a picture of Donnie laying in bed with his shoulder wrapped up. Get betar soon big brothr, I smiled at the message written below. I sighed and started to wake Sam up.

"Hey Sammy, Time to get up sweetie" Sam slowly opened her eyes and rubbed at them, she looked at me with a tired gaze, having stayed up with Donnie all night and waited for him to wake up. We were all surprised when she got up from Donnies bed and ran out the room some hours ago, We figured she went to bed or something I guess this is what she was doing.

"Is Donnie wake now?" She asked. I shook my head, the look that past her face could only be best described as guilt, why would Sammy feel guilty

"It's not your fault though Sammy" I said, Sam looked down and mumbled something. "What?" I asked, She opened her mouth then closed it again when she spotted the card she made still in my hand. She smiled and bounced up to grab it.

"I'm gonna give this to Donnie when he is wake" She said and bounded off to Don's room. I watched Sammy leave and sighed deeply.

Raphael's POV

"Hey Sammy" I said as she bounced into the infirmiry

"Is Donnie wake yet?" she asked suddenly solemn. I shook my head

"He's just sleeping Sammy, his shoulder isn't too bad. He should be up any minute now" I reassured the girl. As I said this Donnie started stirring in his sleep. Sammy smiled and jumped up on Donnie's bed.

"Big brother?" She whispered, shaking him softly, Donnie groaned and his eyes fluttered open. I watched Sam as a big smile spread across her face. "Yay, your wake Donnie" She said happily.

"How'ya doin bro?" I asked. His gaze landed on me, first confused and disoriented and suddenly his eyes widened as if remembering something important "Uh Don-"

"Raph get Mikey and Leo" He demanded trying too sit up, I pushed him down lightly

"Calm down bro, I'll get em" i said. I left the room and shouted for Leo and Mikey. Leo appeared right beside me followed by Mikey.

"What's going on?" Leo said, I shrugged. _What was going on? Donnie looked kind of panicked. _

"Donnie's awake and he... i don't know, just come" I demanded steering the towards the infirmiry. Donnie was smiling at Sam and looking at the card she had made him when we walked in. Sam was giggling but Donnie put on a serious face as soon as he saw us. Leo and Mikey both said they were glad he was better blah blah blah. I was becoming very impatient

"So what's wrong Don?" I snapped. He didn't seem fazed though, a little nervous maybe. He turned to Sammy

"How much of the fight did you tell them Sammy?" He asked, Sam seemed a little confused by the question.

"People come out and attack us when we leaved and you save me" she paused "Is it wrong?" She asked. Donnie sighed, Leo noticed and looked for an explanation

"No that's right but it wasn't.. It wasn't a normal attack. They were targeting Sam" He blurted. Everyone in the room stiffened, Sam noticed this and started to look upset she snuggled closer to Don on the bed.

"What do you mean Donnie?" Leo asked

"The leader, at least I think he was the leader, He said the Shredder wants Sam" Donnie said, everyone looked at Sam who was now curled up against Donnie's side playing with a little blonde doll, wait? .

Where the shell did that doll come from? Don smiled and put his arm around the young girl.

"what do we do Leo?" Don asked. Leo shook his head

"i don't know how they even know about Sam, but we're not letting her go topside, we'll protect her"

"that's hardly a solution Leo" Mikey spoke up, I looked at him, he was right. We can't keep Sam down in the lair forever

"Only for a while, when we go out and track the foot to get some answers" I nodded as did Donnie and Mikey, that was all we could do right now

"Why do they want Sam anyways, do ya think?' I asked directing my question at Leo but Donnie spoke before Leo could, I found it kind of weird that we were talking about Sammy right in front of her face, I saw her jaw tighten and her eyes squint like they always did when she was concentrating, i don't know how much of the conversation she's getting but i know she can tell it's not good.

"Maybe to use Sam against us. If he knows enough about Sam he can use her... or..." Donnie said but he wasn't looking at any of us, his mind was working at a million thoughts a minute.

"Or what?" I snapped, Once again Donnie didn't seem fazed by my anger, he had his 'your not going to like this' expression.

"Could it be that, the weird thing that's been happening with Sam's eyes and... do you think maybe, the Shredder is behind it?" He asked, everyone in the room froze including Sam, I don't think we had even considered it. Sam put her face in her hands and peaked out from her small fingers.

"Raphel says Shredder is bad, yeah?" she asked, uh I think she was asking. Three pairs of eyes turned to me. I saw Mikey mouth the word 'Raphel' , I doubt she realized she was missing the 'a' in my name

"I did?" I asked because I honestly didn't remember ever telling her that. Leo looked at me disapprovingly and I through my hands up to show I was innocent. Everyone turned to Sam, who was nodding her head vigorously.

"Yeah and you said to me that his name is 'Roku Sockie' and you told me he wear metal and has big metal claws and I should stay 'way" She explained her recollection of an event that never happened. At least I don't think that happened, Leo looked at me but his gaze was confused now, I shook my head to tell him I was as puzzled as he.

"When did Raph tell ya that Sammy, I thought he had the attention span of a mouse, no way you could have sat Sam through a boring lecture" Mikey joked

"Lets not get Raph confused with yourself Mike." Donnie snarked but obviously amused as he hid the fainest of smiles. He turned serious as his eyes went back to me again

"I don't remember saying that Sammy?" I sort of questioned the young girl. She just nodded again "when was this?" I asked really suspicious now. She shrugged

"I don't remember but you say you were mad 'cause the bad shredder guy almost got me" She said nonchalantly. She soon began to frown "but i don't 'member what happened before or after... just that and..." she trailed off looking confused, Donnie closed his eyes for a second and knowing my braniac brother I could tell he was picking all the substantial possibilities and eliminating the others, he looked down at Sam who was still on his bed.

"What do you remember " Don stopped when he caught sight of Sam's confused expression and shrugged her shoulders, telling us she didn't know what happened

"I was colouring then I was somewhere else and Raphie was all hurt and telling me to stay away from the roku-"

"Oroku Saki" Donnie corrected queitly, sam nodded

" Yeah and he was mad and then you guys were hurt too... i think , but i dont know i cant remember now..." Sam looked confused, trailing off at the end of her sentence.

"And you're sure you don't remember this Raph?" Don asked,

"Yes" I growled

"Obviously you've thought of something Donnie" Leo said crossing his arms and waiting for Don to tell, surprisingly Don just waved his hand and dismissed the matter

"Just need to run some tests" He muttered and for the second time tried to get up, Once again I shoved him down. I eyed some sleeping pills on the table and grabbed them

"Now now Donnie, you know you're not supposed to get up if you don't cooperate and get some sleep im going to force these down your throat " I said menacingly but really, I just didn't want Donnie injuring himself further which im sure he would find a way to do in his lab "And no going into your lab until you're healed" Leo added as an afterthought. Don started grumbling what I considered an agreement so I put the pills down and waited for him to sleep, Sam was right curled up at his side and started sleeping soundlessly.

"Aw look how cute they look together" Mikey commented loudly Leo told him to shush and I-

"Ouch!"

slapped Mikey upside the head.

* * *

Michelangelo's POV

"Uh Don looked like he was getting at something with Sam's magic glowing eyed predicament" I stated a little while later while me Raph and Leo were chilling on the couch. Leo nodded in agreement and sighed

"yeah. this definately isn't normal. She said she was in her room colouring one moments and then somewhere talking to Raph the next, Maybe Donnie was hinting at some sort of mental problem" Leo said and frowned at the thought

"She aint Mental Leo!" Raph exclaimed angrily, Leo just shook his head and looked lost

"yeah come on, Its Sam, she's so little and cute and funny and cute and-"

"Is there a but coming anytime soon" Raph rudely interrupted me. I sighed a little out of frustration

"but shes not mental Leo, maybe it _does _have something to do with shredder or bishop or something" i suggested out loud mostly to get Leo back up on his feet and coming up with a solution cause right now, he looks a bit lost. No one seemed to like that thought any better then the first

"How though" Raph demanded "Despite what Sammy said, she's never seen the shredder or bishop and they've never seen her, we've been to careful to let it happen"

"Yeah your right Raph, but it doesn't matter how they know about Sam, they know and we cant change it. We have to be a hundred times more careful than before" Leo decided "We'll find the foot ninja and find out exactly what shredder wants with Sam and as soon as we do, we will.." Leo took his finger and drew it across his neck, using the universal signal for death "make sure he never harms our little sister again, agreed?" me and Raph looked at each other and nodded vigorously.

* * *

Samantha's POV

I quickly woke up and sat up on the infirmiry bed before remembering Donnie was on it, I whimpered, that was the worst nightmare yet i was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of Donnie's light soft snoring. I giggled and tried to put my hand over his mouth to stop it which resulted in him snorting through his nose. I giggled again and quitely snuck out of bed. I wandered downstairs to find my other big brothers. Opening my mouth to call for Raphie as I always did when i had a nightmare before noticing the clock on the stove read 2:55 pm. I frowned, everyone was sleepy now so I shouldn't bother them, nodding to myself i walked around aimlessly through the lair not knowing what to do with myself.

My vision darkened around the edges and a strange man suddenly appeared before me, he was dressed in some weird black cloak that hung limply on his shoulders and looked quite ripped and batteres, the cloak hid his face very well as it had a hood that covered his entire head. His shoulders were slumped forward and he seemed to be quite sad.

"Samantha Hamato, please come with me" He spoke calmly in a deep but somewhat raspy voice. I started to shake in fear and shook my head at him

"No thank you Mr. Monster , i cant leave my brothers and they say not to talk to strangers" I clapped a hand over my mouth when i realized the last part meant I wasn't aloud to be talking to the scary man at all.

"Your brothers are waiting for you my dear, they sent me to come fetch you, they are quite busy at the moment and they want you with them" He said, I brightened considerably at this but became very suspicious fast.

"But... i was jus' with Donnie.. he's sick with his shoulder and Raphie says if he is getting up then he will put him to sleep using medicine" I replied confidently, the Monster man didn't seem like he was going to hurt me.

"Your brother Donatello is in a different infirmiry and has woken up, he says he is getting sicker and he needs you to help. Do you think you could come and help him Samantha?" He asked with the same boring voice. I nodded

"Okay " I agreed and started following him out the front door and into the sewer path.

"Good Samantha, and my name isn't " The lair door closed behind us with a firm click and i looked up at the man to find his hood fell off revealing his face " My name is Doctor Stockman"

**i know. I know. Im a terrible person for making you wait this long again im sorryyy. But i had exams and-and- oh I give up! I hope you liked it was a bit rushed so sorry but that :3 Ta ta for now... find out what stockman does to Sam next time... mwahahaha.**


End file.
